


Winterleuchten

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermines Überraschung für Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterleuchten

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Freundin hat mir 5 Wörter gegeben (Ohrläppchen, Laub, Buch, Sonnenstrahlen und kitzeln) und 60 min Zeit um etwas draus zu machen, was einer Geschichte ähnlich sieht. Hier seht ihr das Ergebnis.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Winterleuchten

 

„Hase? Hase!“, Hermine zuckte regelrecht zusammen als sie die Stimme ihrer Lebensgefährtin durch das Haus schallen hörte.

„Ich bin hier!“, rief sie schnell zurück bevor Luna sich auf der Suche nach ihr noch heiser schrie.

„Hase!“, Luna streckte ihr vor Freude strahlendes Gesicht durch die Tür.

„Hallo, Liebste. Du hattest also Erfolg, ja?“

„Oh ja!“ Lunas Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Hermine stieß einen kurzen Freudenschrei aus und warf sich ihrer Geliebten um den Hals. Sie schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ihr Buch auf den Boden der Bibliothek fallen zu lassen bevor sie Luna fest an sich drückte.

„Oh. Du musst dich wirklich freuen, wenn du dafür sogar ein Buch auf den Boden wirfst.“, Lunas Arme schlangen sich um Hermines Taille und hielten sie fest.

Hermine nuschelte eine Antwort in Lunas Haare.

Die lachte bloß.

„Was war das?“

Hermine löste sich etwas unwillig aus der innigen Umarmung und schaute Luna an. 

„Ich bin bloß so wahnsinnig stolz auf dich. Dein erstes Buch! Das müssen wir feiern gehen!“ und ohne noch eine Sekunde abzuwarten hatte sie ihre Freundin auch schon hinter sich hergezogen.

„Was hast du vor? Wo gehst du hin?“

„Na, wir gehen jetzt feiern!“

„Hermine, es ist Mitten in der Nacht!“

„Ich weiß.“ Die braunhaarige Hexe lächelte verschmitzt.

„Und die Leute sagen immer, dass ich die Verrückte von uns beiden bin! Die haben ja keine Ahnung!“, murmelte Luna vor sich hin, während Hermine umständlich versuchte ihre Schuhe, Jacke und Schal einhändig anzuziehen.

Hermine jedoch dachte gar nicht daran Lunas Hand auch nur eine Sekunde lang loszulassen.

Ihre Freundin wurde tatsächlich Autorin. Und sie würde eine verdammt gute sein, das wusste sie.

Schließlich erbarmte sich Luna ihrer kläglichen Anziehversuche und hexte ihre Anziehsachen mit ein paar gezielten Zaubersprüchen zurück.  
Zum Dank bekam sie einen kleinen Kuss von Hermine.

„Jepp. Es ist eindeutig. Ich bin nicht die Verrückte hier.“

„Hey!“

Luna wickelte eine von Hermines Haarsträhnen um ihren Finger und zog sie langsam näher zu sich.

„Küss mich, du Verrückte.“

Hermine kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. 

Ihr Mund legte sich auf Lunas volle Lippen und liebkoste sie. Mh, heute schmeckte ihre Freundin nach Erdbeeren und Sonnenstrahlen.

Ihre Zunge versuchte den flüchtigen Geschmack zu erhaschen und tauchte tief in Lunas Mund.

Die blonde Hexe stöhnte auf und drückte sich noch fester an sie.

„Mmmh.“ Hermine hätte ewig hier so stehen können. Aber sie hatte einen Plan und sie durfte es auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass er scheitern würde.

Widerwillig löste sie sich von Lunas unwiderstehlichen Lippen.

„Wir müssen los.“

„Müssen wir wirklich? Ich wüsste auch noch einen anderen Ort an dem wir feiern könnten.“, Lunas Worten straften ihrem engelhaftes Lächeln Lügen und jagten einen Schauer über Hermines Rücken.

Sie bemühte sich ein-, zweimal tief durchzuatmen und versuchte sich innerlich gegen die Versuchung zu wappnen.

Luna wusste leider nur zu genau welche Knöpfe sie bei ihr drücken musste.

Bevor Hermine sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle rühren konnte hatte Luna sich vorgebeugt und ihr Ohrläppchen zärtlich zwischen ihre Zähne genommen.

„Oh, Luna!“

„Mm? Was?“ fragte Luna ohne aufzuhören Hermines Ohrläppchen zu liebkosen.

„Luna, bitte.“ seufzte Hermine und sie fühlte, dass sie nur ein paar Sekunden davon entfernt war Lunas Berührungen nachzugeben. Sie spürte wie ihre Knie langsam aber sicher weich wurden und wollte sich gerade ergeben gegen den Körper ihrer blonden Geliebten fallen lassen, als diese mit einem letzten festen Biss in ihr Ohrläppchen sich von ihr löste.

Hermine stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Oh, das hast du doch jetzt extra gemacht!“

„Kann sein. Muss aber nicht.“, Luna lächelte immer noch als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben. „Was wolltest du mir denn jetzt zeigen?“

„Tief durchatmen, Hermine, tief durchatmen.“, sagte sie sich innerlich immer wieder vor und griff dann erneut nach Lunas Hand. 

„Es ist nicht weit von hier. Wir können laufen.“

„Ich komme grad von draußen. Und es ist dunkel und kalt.“

„Jetzt komm schon. Ich hab wirklich eine Überraschung für dich, meine Erfolgsautorin.“

Lunas blaue Augen begannen zu leuchten.

Sie liebte Überraschungen. Vor allem die, die Hermine sich extra für sie ausgedacht hatte.

„Gehen wir etwa in den Muggel- Zoo?“, fragte sie erfreut.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, während sie – endlich- die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

„Nein. Da waren wir doch erst auf unserem Jahrestag.“

„Ich weiß, Hase. Aber wir waren noch nie im Winter da, bei Nacht.“

Hermine machte eine innerliche Notiz, dass sie Luna in den nächsten Monaten noch ein Mal zu einem Date im Zoo entführen würde. Vielleicht wenn sie das erste gedruckte Exemplar ihres Buches in den Händen halten würde.

Doch für heute Nacht hatte sie etwas ganz besonderes geplant.

***  
Die beiden Frauen stapften durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee und kuschelten sich beim Gehen soweit es ging aneinander.

Luna legte ihren Arm um Hermines Hüfte und ging so dicht an sie gepresst, dass Hermine tatsächlich überrascht war, dass sie es schafften sich überhaupt vom Fleck zu bewegen ohne zu stolpern und zu fallen.

Sie kicherte leise als der Bommel von Lunas Wollmütze sie an der Wange kitzelte.

„Also wo gehen wir hin?“, fragte Luna nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend die Straße entlang gegangen waren.

„Es soll eine Überraschung sein.“

„Wir gehen in den Park, oder?“

Hermine lächelte.

„Okay, ja, das verrät es. Wir gehen also in den Park.“, Luna lachte in sich hinein.

Hermine beobachtete ihre Freundin im hellen Licht der Straßenlaternen, die Lunas sonnengelbes Haar, dass unter ihrer Regenbogenmütze hervorschaute, golden erstrahlen ließen.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Lunas Wangen verfärbten sich rosa und sie drückte Hermine noch fester an sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Und danke, dass du das hier für mich machst.“

Hermine lachte überrascht.

„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht was die Überraschung ist.“

„Aber ich weiß, dass sie von dir kommt.“

Hermine drückte Luna einen Kuss auf ihre erhitzte Wange und führte ihre Freundin dann an der Hand die letzten Meter bis zum Eingang des Stadtparks. 

„Ich hatte dabei ein bisschen Hilfe, also diese Überraschung kommt nicht nur von mir.“

Luna schaute sich um, aber sie konnte nichts mehr entdecken als schneebedeckte Wege und Wiesen und kahle Bäume, die ihr Laub erst im Frühjahr wieder bekommen würden.

„Hermine, hier ist nichts.“

„Mh. Wer von uns beiden hat nun vergessen, dass ich eine Hexe bin.“, lachte Hermine und stupste Lunas Nasenspitze mit ihren Finger an.

Kaum hatte sie das getan als um sie herum lauter Lichter angingen und den ganzen Park, die Wiesen und Wege und Baumstämme und schneebedeckten Äste in eine farbenfrohe Traumlandschaft verwandelten.

„Wow!“, Luna schaute sich mit großen Augen um.

„Das hast du Alles gemacht? Für mich?“ 

Hermines Herz schlug schneller als sie Luna so vor sich sah.

„Ja, für dich. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Buchvertrag. Aber wie gesagt, das war ich nicht alleine, ich hatte Hilfe.“

Auf ein Mal erschallten lauter Zurufe und Glückwünsche um sie herum als von allen Ecken und hinter Baumstämmen versteckt plötzlich Zauberer und Hexen auftauchten.

Luna lachte und hätte am liebsten alle auf ein Mal umarmt.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie unter einem pink und gelb erleuchteten Baum ihren Vater und Hermines Eltern stehen sah.  
„Komm Liebste, hier wollen die einige Leute gratulieren.“

Luna ließ sich nur zu gerne von Hermine zu ihren Gästen führen.

Und nachdem sie allen „Hallo“ gesagt hatte, würde sie sich von ihrer Geliebten den Park zeigen lassen. All die wunderschönen Lichter, die um sie herum tanzten.

Und sehr viel später, nachdem sie gefeiert und getrunken und getanzt hätten im blauen Feenlicht unter der großen Eiche, dann würde sie ihre Liebste führen.

Aus dem Park, zu dem Haus, dass zu ihrem Zuhause geworden war und hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Dort wird sie Hermine sich aufs Bett legen lassen und ihr langsam ihre Anziehsachen ausziehen. Jeden Zentimeter ihrer weichen Haut mit Küssen bedecken. Ihre Brustwarzen reizen, bis sich ihre Geliebte mit einem wohligen Stöhnen an sie drückte und dann ihre Hand zwischen Hermines Schenkel gleiten lassen und ihrer Finger werden sich auf ihren Kitzler legen und sie zu einem ersten, schnellen Höhepunkt treiben, denn ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten schon jetzt bei dem Gedanken an Hermines heiße Haut und Erregung.

Und dann… ja dann würde sie…

Luna schüttelte den Kopf um sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren.

Sie hatte eine Party zu genießen und danach, danach hatte sie alle Zeit der Welt um ihre Freundin um den Verstand zu bringen…

… denn zumindest Luna wusste, wer wirklich die Verrückte von ihnen Beiden war.


End file.
